


Scars

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: At night Levy traces them all, and wonders. LeLu





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been wanting to write, I really love

Some of them were white, almost invisible against Lucy’s pale skin; you would have to be seriously concentrating on the woman to even notice one of the scars. Of course there were bigger ones, strategically hidden by hair or by some clothes. But Levy knew of them, she had memorized every single small defect that covered Lucy’s skin, from the small light scars, to those deeper and not as well healed to her freckles or the small moles in places that only she could see.

Levy sighed as she moved onto her side, pushing a piece of her blue hair from her face, facing Lucy who was sound asleep on her side. Her blonde hair moving to cover her face, which caused the script mage to smile as she reached over pushing the strands away and behind her ear; Levy cherished these kinds of moments, when it was only her and Lucy together, that she was the only one that got to see the celestial mage like this.

It was then, after the first time, Levy noticed all the markings on Lucy’s body. Which wasn’t strange in their line of work, Levy herself also had her own good deal of scars. But when it came to Lucy’s she felt something in the deep of her stomach, maybe it was because she knew a lot of these didn’t come from normal fighting, since Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu seemed to always get into some interesting fights to say the least.

It would make her chest tighten every other week Lucy coming home with an apologetic laugh and smile as Levy fussed over her, making promises they bother knew she couldn’t keep that it would be the last time. And it was never the last time.

She sighed as she moved closer to the other woman, attempting to throw her arm around her and push Lucy’s face into her chest as she held onto her tight, even when the celestial mage woke up rightly accused but said nothing, her brown eyes only focusing onto Levy’s face that she could see before wrapping her own arms around her in a tight embrace, their legs tangling together, as Levy whispered into her hair with a kiss, which helped lull Lucy back into sleep never questioning just what was happening. Since really she didn’t have too.

There were some scars that couldn’t be seen.


End file.
